Des papillons en hiver
by Black Angelis
Summary: "Vraiment, il n'y a que le Dieu des Enfers pour avoir l'idée de se marier un 24 décembre !"


**Bonjour !**

**Voici un petit OS fluffy à l'approche des fêtes... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il s'agit d'un AU 5B où Hadès et Robin ne sont pas morts. Si vous avez lu mon OS _Aquarelle d'instants_, cette histoire se déroule dans le même univers mais peut très bien se lire seule.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Des papillons en hiver**

oOo

« Killian, arrête de te plaindre... » soupira Emma pour la énième fois.

« Je déteste ces machins, » bougonna t-il en se débattant avec sa cravate.

Emma se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et vola à son secours. Il l'observa dénouer le semblant de nœud qu'il avait fait, les sourcils froncés.

« Faut-il vraiment que j'en porte une ? »

« Ce n'est pas négociable, » rétorqua Emma. « Nous allons à un mariage, pas au Rabbit Hole... »

« L'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. »

Emma songea que jamais Hadès n'aurait envisagé d'organiser son mariage dans un endroit pareil mais laissa couler.

« Vois le côté positif des choses, » reprit-elle. « Belle aura sans doute obligé Rumple à en porter une aussi... »

Cette hypothèse eut le mérite de le faire sourire.

« Le Crocodile avec une cravate... tu as raison, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. »

Emma était quant à elle prête depuis bien longtemps : elle avait laissé Snow la convaincre de revêtir une longue robe mauve mais commençait déjà à regretter ses jeans et sa veste en cuir. Killian, quant à lui, la regardait de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur – c'était déjà ça.

« Dépêchons-nous, nous allons être en retard. »

La cérémonie devait se tenir à onze heures : il ne leur restait plus que quinze petites minutes. Emma fut certaine que si Killian avait manifesté un peu de bonne volonté, ils seraient déjà sur place. Henry, Regina, ses parents et tous les autres devaient probablement y être depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la maison, Emma comprit immédiatement qu'ils allaient devoir renoncer à prendre la voiture : une couche de neige d'au moins trente centimètres recouvrait la route. Killian soupira, exaspéré.

« Vraiment, il n'y a que le Dieu des Enfers pour avoir l'idée de se marier un 24 décembre ! »

oOo

« C'est du beau travail, » commenta Regina en observant les alentours.

Hadès était tellement préoccupé qu'il entendit à peine sa remarque.

« Oh. Merci. »

Plutôt que d'organiser leur mariage dans une salle, Zelena et Hadès avaient eu l'idée de créer un dôme magique près du lac. Malgré la température glaciale qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, la barrière enchantée les protégeait du froid et de la neige.

Sophie, du haut de ses deux ans et demi, s'accrochait à la jambe du dieu et babillait joyeusement.

« Papillons, » ne cessait-elle de répéter. « Papillons. »

La petite fille avait développé une passion pour les papillons depuis quelque temps, comme en témoignait l'animal qui était représenté sur sa robe et les deux petites barrettes dans ses cheveux qui avaient la forme d'un papillon.

« Je crois que tu as oublié un élément dans la décoration... » glissa Robin en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » rétorqua Hadès. « J'ai tout prévu. »

Regina craignit un instant de voir la tension monter entre les deux hommes : leurs relations s'étaient apaisées mais certainement pas assez pour qu'ils se considèrent comme des amis. Elle se rendit cependant vite compte qu'elle s'inquiétait trop : aujourd'hui était un jour de fête. Il n'y aurait pas de drame familial – de toute façon, Zelena étranglerait le premier qui s'aviserait de faire une scène.

Snow et David arrivèrent à leur tour. Neal se précipita vers Sophie, que Robin consentit à poser par terre. Les deux enfants se mirent alors à se courir après entre les tables sous le regard amusé de leurs parents.

« Emma n'est pas encore là ? » s'étonna David.

« Elle doit probablement chercher à convaincre Hook de se lever... » railla Hadès.

Belle et Rumple arrivèrent à leur tour en compagnie de leur jeune fils, Adam. Regina savait que ni Zelena ni Hadès n'avaient vraiment souhaité la présence du Dark One à leur mariage, mais puisqu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Belle, il aurait été malvenu d'exclure son mari – plus particulièrement la veille de Noël.

Henry se montra quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Violet.

« Tu es très élégant, mon chéri, » répéta Regina.

« Merci, Maman, » répondit son fils en lui souriant.

« J'ai hâte de voir la robe de Zelena... » fit Violet.

« Il est presque onze heures, » dit Henry. « Tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps... »

Les derniers invités ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, à savoir Maleficient et Lily ainsi qu'August et son père Gepetto, et pour terminer Archie et Granny. La cérémonie aurait lieu en petit comité, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Regina aimait cette sensation d'être entourée de sa famille... même si beaucoup avaient trouvé curieux le choix d'Hadès et Zelena pour le jour de leur mariage, elle était de plus en plus convaincue que c'était une bonne idée.

Sophie et Neal s'étaient approchés de la pile de cadeaux sous le grand sapin qui avait été installé non loin des tables.

« Les enfants ! » s'exclama Snow alors que Neal avait déjà saisi un des paquets et l'observait avec envie. « Les cadeaux, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... »

A 10h59, Killian et Emma décidèrent enfin de se montrer. La neige s'était mise à tomber à l'extérieur du dôme : lorsque le pirate y pénétra, il secoua la tête avec irritation pour chasser les flocons de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il passa devant Rumple, il le toisa de haut en bas puis un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres.

« Tu avais raison, _love_, » ricana t-il. « Ça valait la peine de venir... »

Emma roula des yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque : Archie se racla la gorge.

« Que tout le monde s'installe, s'il vous plaît ! La cérémonie est sur le point de commencer... »

oOo

Hadès était de plus en plus nerveux et ne cessait de toucher à son nœud papillon. Il avait certes l'habitude d'en porter et de s'habiller de façon élégante – Killian ne cessait de se moquer de lui à ce sujet – mais aujourd'hui, il lui faisait l'effet d'une corde autour du cou. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était inquiet : aujourd'hui allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il était sur le point d'épouser Zelena, la femme qu'il aimait, son âme sœur, sa fin heureuse, alors pourquoi était-il aussi anxieux ?

Au fond, il le savait : tout ça semblait bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que cette journée allait se dérouler sans anicroches. Il avait insisté auprès de Zelena pour qu'ils organisent leur mariage la veille de Noël, avec l'espoir que la magie de cette journée serait suffisante pour éloigner les problèmes potentiels, mais même son accord n'avait pas réussi à le rassurer entièrement.

Regina et Hook n'avaient cessé de lui répéter qu'il était ridicule, que plus rien ne menaçait Storybrooke, que tout irait bien pour eux et que ce jour resterait à jamais le plus beau de leur vie mais il n'était pas parvenu à y croire entièrement. Il était le Dieu des Enfers, comment pouvait-il prétendre à une fin heureuse ?

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Zelena, sous le regard de leurs invités. Les sourires que lui adressait Sophie le calmèrent quelque peu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, ce fut comme si toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent soudainement. Il la trouva incroyablement belle dans sa longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux roux étaient couverts de flocons de neige – il lui sembla même qu'il allait épouser une nymphe de l'hiver.

« Tu es magnifique, » lui souffla t-il lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus... » répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Ils échangèrent rapidement leurs vœux et Archie les proclama mari et femme. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa enfin, Hadès se sentit stupide : pourquoi s'était-il autant inquiété ? Lui et Zelena étaient des âmes sœurs. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, pour l'éternité.

Les invités applaudirent alors avec enthousiasme. Enfin, parce que Killian ne serait pas Killian s'il ne lançait pas ce genre de remarques complètement déplacées, il dit d'une voix forte :

« Tout cela est très touchant, mais peut-on passer à table, maintenant ? »

oOo

« C'est une belle journée, » lui fit Regina.

Zelena prit le temps d'observer tous les invités. Maleficient et Lily admiraient le sapin en regrettant l'absence de boules en forme de dragon. Snow et David discutaient des cadeaux qui attendaient sagement d'être déballés. August et Gepetto avaient entrepris de raconter des histoires de Noël à Sophie et Neal qui les écoutaient les yeux brillants. Granny passait entre les tables et forçait tout le monde à reprendre du gâteau – Archie ne put d'ailleurs résister à l'appel du sucre. Robin, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Rumple, lui enfonça un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête avec la complicité de Belle. Killian, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'écroula de rire sur sa table sous le regard amusé d'Emma. Enfin, Hadès circulait entre les invités pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait de rien.

« Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, » répondit Zelena, un sourire flottant sur le visage. « Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée. »

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lui était possible d'être aussi heureuse. Aucun nuage ne venait assombrir ce tableau idyllique. Elle venait d'épouser Hadès, son âme sœur, en présence de toute sa famille la veille de Noël.

Oui. Tout était parfait.

Henry et Violet, qui avaient disparu de son champ de vision depuis plusieurs minutes, réapparurent enfin, et Zelena comprit où ils étaient allés : ils étaient sortis du dôme magique pour constituer une réserve de boules de neige. La première cible d'Henry fut Killian, toujours affalé sur sa table en se tordant de rire. La boule de neige qu'il reçut en pleine tête eut le mérite de le faire cesser de ricaner. Rumple, qui s'était débarrassé du bonnet, eut un sourire goguenard jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive à son tour une boule.

« C'est de la triche, les enfants ! » s'exclama Emma. « Vous allez voir... »

Entraînant Killian par le bras, ils sortirent à leur tour du dôme. Tout le monde se joignit bientôt à la bataille et Zelena se retrouva embarquée par Hadès sans qu'elle comprenne comment. La bataille tourna vite à l'anarchie : s'il fut un temps question d'équipes, chacun commença bien vite à viser qui il voulait. Rumple, qui s'était retrouvé là contre sa volonté, devint sans surprise la cible favorite de chacun. Killian en particulier lui envoyait des boules de neige avec un peu trop de zèle.

La bataille s'acheva finalement quand, frigorifiés, tous retrouvèrent avec soulagement la chaleur du dôme. Snow s'employa alors à servir à chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Sophie se dirigea vers Zelena, les joues roses.

« Maman, on ouvre quand les cadeaux ? »

oOo

S'apercevant que Zelena tremblait, Hadès s'empressa de venir la serrer contre lui. Reconnaissante, elle ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre sa poitrine, là où elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre – le plus beau son du monde.

« Je t'aime, » murmura t-elle.

Ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire un jour étaient presque trop faibles pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ému, il l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je t'aime aussi. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Snow se dirigea alors vers eux.

« Les enfants sont intenables, » commenta t-elle. « Peut-être pourrions-nous ouvrir les cadeaux ? Je crois qu'ils en ont assez d'attendre... »

Elle avait surpris Neal essayer de chaparder un des paquets à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Oui, allons-y, » confirma Hadès.

Il s'esclaffa en voyant Neal et Sophie littéralement bondir de joie. Il saisit alors un énorme paquet violet et le tendit à la petite fille.

« Ouvre celui-là d'abord. »

Intriguée, elle s'empressa de déchirer le papier, sous lequel se cachait une simple boite blanche. Lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle, elle poussa une exclamation admirative : une nuée de papillons multicolores s'envola vers le ciel. Aux anges, Sophie frappa des mains et sautilla à travers le dôme pour essayer de les attraper.

« Des papillons en hiver ! » s'esclaffa Killian. « Il ne manquait plus que ça... où les as-tu trouvés, camarade ? »

« Chacun ses secrets... » lui répondit-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à Zelena.

Après avoir observé les papillons pendant de longues minutes, elle dit finalement :

« Hadès ? »

« Oui ? »

« Promets-moi que chaque jour de notre vie sera aussi magique. »

Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère que lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Je te le promets. »


End file.
